Next Great Adventure: Prisoner
by Kuraihikaru
Summary: A child born of a snake god and an archeologist was content to grant favors to her subject, but then was forced into a marriage by her so called subjects. She casts away her title of Goddess & was forced to became a mortal known as Harriett Malfoy, not that she ever called herself that. Join her as she makes her great escape. (FemHarry) (FemDraco) Mature Warning for last chapter.
1. Prelude

**Next Great Adventure: Prisoner**

**Cross Over:** Hunter x Hunter/ Harry Potter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own either Harry Potter nor Hunter x Hunter

**Summary: **A child born of a god and an archeologist was content to grant favors to her subject, but then was almost forced into a marriage by her so called subjects. She casted away her title of Goddess and became a mortal known as Harriett Malfoy, not that she ever called herself that.

**Genre: **Action, Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Humor

* * *

**Prelude: Mortal**

Born to an archaeologist and a supposed snake God, the green eyed child was considered a Goddess herself as she had untold power to move things, make things appear, disappear and much, much more. But she kept them a secret as that was her 'father's' wish.

The small black haired child was very happy with her life in her village, just doing supposedly small favors for the island folk that inhibited snake island. That is until a rich man had come to see this miracle child for himself. He was smitten by her power and wanted it for his own, but the only way to do so was to marry her… But to do so he must beat her in battle.

After trying to negotiate with her for her hand, without having to do battle, she just out right refused him. She gave the persistent man an excuse. She told the man that her place was with the islanders. So he turned to the islanders and bribed them with gold and jewels.

The islanders thought long and hard, but their greed gave way. They reasoned with those who resisted, that the Goddess only granted small favors, but with the wealth this man gave them, they didn't need a Goddess.

Eventually, they gave the man permission to take the Goddess. And he did. After they drugged her her asleep…

* * *

Those very green eyes glared petulantly at the blonde man, who was leering at their owner. The snake that hadn't left her side also starred with its beady black eyes, but again that didn't bother the man.

_It's only a garden snake, after all what harm can it do…_ The silver eyed man thought as he allowed her this one thing to take from Serpi island, (or rather, the snake hitched a ride and he didn't want to face her wrath by throwing it off the blimp). The only thing disconcerting about the snake was sometimes he would take a long look at the snake and it would look different. Like it had silted eyes and a bulge on its neck, or that sometimes it looked like it had two tails… _but that couldn't be… There is no possible way a dangerous dark continent animal would hang so precariously on a little girls shoulders…_

::Heru, stop intimidating him. He's beginning to see through the glamour…But I think he is seeing something much worse:: the child hissed without taking her green, green eyes off the now sweating man.

::So sssssorry my lady… but he is ra-ther fun to rile up, hssssss:: the red and white viper laughed.

::Ah, you were using magic to project his fear…:: She hissed finally taking her eyes off the man in front of her, whom she refused to call her fiancé or whatever the hell his name is.

"Megumi, we're almost there…"

She didn't respond, she was no longer Goddess, so why would she respond to that title? And she wasn't going to correct the man, so she continued to ignore him.

"You'll like it there, nothing like those uncivilized brutes on that retched island."

True, they were retched… After all that she did to ensure their safety from earth shakes and giant tides of water engulfing them, yet still they sold her… Not that they knew that. _Thinking back now, they will be gone within the next two years, if not sooner…without me… or… father… _The lonely girl thought to herself, as a few tears slipped past her defense…

Thinking that she was hurt they had sold her, which was only half correct, the man tried to consolidate her, "There, there my dear. Don't worry, you'll soon forget all about those fools once you settle down here, in civilization."

…Really she didn't want to forget the pain of being stabbed in the back by her so called family, because it was a lesson she benefited from. But at the same time she wanted her old life back, she missed her father. She doesn't know about this so called civilized lifestyle, heck she's never seen a moving vehicle made of metal before. With the exception of small boats that could traverse the rocky areas that followed and surrounded her- no not her island, that island.

With a choking breath, she nodded, if only to herself. _I will move on, I will be strong… I'll learn everything I can from this- this man…_ She snuck a glance at the man, he was smile condescendingly at her,_ and then I'll escape and- and…_ She then glanced down at the pressure to her cheek. Heru was nudging her cheek with his flat head.

And with a smile she hissed, ::We'll escape and travel the world…::

::Yessss::

Little did she know, it was much harder than she first realized… After all she was only 5 years old.

* * *

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Like I previously stated on my profile, I using these stories to get my way back into writing. I will be posting my other fics, updating them, once I remember what I wanted to write, because I have no idea what I was going to do. I don't do outlines.


	2. Chapter1: I'm too young for marriage!

**Next Great Adventure: Prisoner**

**Cross Over:** Hunter x Hunter/ Harry Potter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own either Harry Potter nor Hunter x Hunter

**Summary: **A child born of a god and an archeologist was content to grant favors to her subject, but then was almost forced into a marriage by her so called subjects. She casted away her title of Goddess and became a mortal known as Harriett Malfoy, not that she ever called herself that.

**Genre: **Action, Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Humor

* * *

**Chapter1:** I'm too young for marriage!

If anyone wanted to know, her new name was now Harriett Malfoy, with two R's and two T's, because two is better than one. Or that's what Hellena Malfoy with two L's and two E's said. Who was Hellena? Well, she was that man's daughter… DAUGHTER! A perky blonde girl, that was three years older than her, was his daughter!

::The gall of that man. He is old enough to be my father! No, my grandfather and he- he- ugh!:: the green eyed girl groan and hissed as she squatted down against a door on the upper floors of the man's mansion.

Really it wasn't the age difference that bothered her, because she really didn't care. But it was the fact that he did already have a family, with thankfully a deceased wife.

::Wait that sounded wrong, am I being insensitive?:: The black haired child asked her loyal friend, who was always wrapped around her neck like some kind of weird chocker.

Heru responded as he slithered up so they were face to face, :: Doesss it matter? Are you not just angry about him having a daughter, not a few momentsss ago?::

::Right… He has a daughter! Who is older than me! That treats me like I'm a play thing!:: She hissed angrily.

::The father treats you one as well, my lady:: Heru responded nonchalantly, or as nonchalant as a deadly snake could get.

::Yeah, but that's a given. He's greedy old man! She's eight!:: The green eyed child rebutted, with conviction, and a pout.

::Children do often treat others as playthings, esssspecially ones who are spoiled… like-::

:Don't you finish that sentence… I was not spoiled… and I am not:: she sighed.

::I wasn't refering to you my lady…::

::Oh… then, oh- right… The villagers… My so called children…::

::Yessss… I told you… You should not have done all those things… the lord specifically told you not to show your powerssss… but you just had to save that man from his death…::

::I couldn't just watch him plummet to his doom…:: her shoulders sagged as she relived that moment where her life changed and she was thought to be a goddess instead of a priestess in training… She was only 1 then, but somehow she knew, she things. Things just came easier to her after she turned 15 months.

::Yet, here you are now, sitting here in Ochina-::

::Ochima:: she corrected, just out of habit.

::Ochima, and they are there… Dying…:: Heru hissed dramatically while doing some kind of full body wiggle.

::It's not like I could do much else… I used the majority of my magic to make sure they don't starve…:: she held him still with both hands, his head cradled in his right palm.

::Making the water source fresh water and clean. Making the soil fertile and the plants lush, making the-::

::Okay, okay perhaps I went overboard with my last burst… but my magic will come back, in a few days, weeks…surely…::

::Surely… and what will you do until then?:: Heru slipped back into her fur jacket, it was much too cold here during winter.

"I will learn…" she told herself.

"Harriet, where are you?!"

::And hide from that menace!:: she hissed as she quickly got up off the hardwood floor and rushed behind the door into a hallway closet.

::Hissssssss::

::Stop laughing at me!:: she hissed as she shut the door behind her.

::Yesssss, my lady::

There they stayed for the next three hours. Heru napping, and the child contemplating…

The man had given her an ultimatum earlier on their way here, via blimp.

He said, "I am not a madman. I will not wed you while you are still a child," when she asked him was it tradition, from where he was from, to wed a child. She asked him when would she be considered an adult, and he replied, "When you receive your first blood…" He looked so uncomfortable when he said it. Even more so when she kept questioning him about what a first blood was.

Of course she never did say she didn't know what a menstrual cycle was, but Heru was bugging her to keep agitating him, and so she did. It was also very boring on the blimp, as he didn't let her leave his sight and staring out the blimp would only awe her for so long.

"First blood… if I'm lucky, it will not have it until I am eighteen… and by then I will have been long gone. But realistically I will have had it by 16 as did the other girls in my village have had their by their 14th or 15th year. Some even sooner, did they not? Mesa, she had hers when she was just 11…" She grimaced.

"Oh, I hope I don't have mine by 11. Possibly I will have be gone by then, it is six years from now, and I only plan on learning the basics of how to get around, and where to go. Once my magic returns, I will have no need for nourishment or shelter… but to learn the layout of this mansion will take a few days. The surrounding areas will take another few days possibly even a week seeing as the security force has different routines for guarding the city… And such a large city it is… and to actually blend in…"

_Realistically it would take weeks or even months… and it would be even more difficult being stuck here… even if I were to get out, I would only be brought back. The security force would see a child wandering the streets and ask for parental guidance, as was the first thing asked of me when we landed…_ She remembered the look of disgust on the guards face when the man said she was his wife to be… but the guard was a bright one and said nothing, only looking the other way…

"Ah! Perhaps… perhaps if I could get the guards on my side… No, no they would be bribed or given a bounty for bringing me back…*sigh*" she huffed as she rested her head on her knees. The child could hear people running around shouting out that ridiculous name.

"Lady Malfoy!"

_Who in their right mind would name a person with the same surname as her supposed intended? If anyone ought to see us, they would think, 'Ah a father and child.' Silly man…_ _But… this silly man is my prison guard…He holds the key to my freedom…_

She heard shouting, and knew that man was yelling at the poor servant girls for their 'incompetence'… Though she has only been in her prison for half a day, she had heard him many times. "Incompetent, incompetent, incompetent!"

She couldn't take the shouting anymore, the poor servant girl was crying, for pity sake!

"I'm right here," she groaned as she stepped out of the hallway closet. For some reason, she thought of spiders and burnt bacon. Heru awoke as the light hit his unshielded eyes.

"My goodness child, you scared me. And pray tell, why were you in a linen closet?"

"…" She kept silent.

"Sigh, well you missed dinner. We'll have to have some servant rustle you up some nourishment. You won't be growing if you don't have your nutrients."

_Nutrients… Mesa was wealthy and a bit on the chubby side… That's why she had her menstrual so quickly… She was well fed… If I could just eat enough to survive… Perhaps I will have more time to devise a plan of escape._ With that thought she let out a huge grin, much like a new born babies, and the flowers in the surrounding vases bloomed, the others that wilted regain their vigor.

The man thought it was because of the careful answer he had give her. He noted to dote on her more, to ease her into giving him what he wanted. _Those fools on that island don't know what they've given up…_ as he lead her to the dining room with a gluttonous leer.

* * *

**To be Continued...**

* * *

Author's Note: what do you think? Okay? Rusty? Too boring? I'm trying to add elements of the Potterverse into the story, but at the same time keep it Hunter verse (well, Ochima is in the Hunter verse.)


	3. Omake: Accounts of a Prisoner Part 1

**Next Great Adventure: Prisoner**

**Cross Over:** Hunter x Hunter/ Harry Potter

**Summary: **A child born of a god and an archeologist was content to grant favors to her subject, but then was almost forced into a marriage by her so called subjects. She cast away her title of Goddess and became a mortal known as Harriett Malfoy, not that she ever called herself that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter nor Harry Potter

**Genre: **Action, Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Humor

* * *

**Omake:** Accounts of a Prisoner Part 1 of 2

She was really beginning to hate her gilded prison… More so her prison guards, with their silvery blue eyes, and hair the color of spun gold. At least that's what Hellena describes herself as. Hellena's usually bragging when she has the green-eyed child brush said 'gold-spun hair' for her. And she always has the child doing so.

_Utterly aggravating._

It wasn't the fact that the dark haired girl was brushing the other girls hair, that bothered her. It was more so the fact not only did the immortal made mortal have to do it three to four times a day, but that she had to do so in a certain way or the green eyed child would have to start all over again… And it was time consuming because Hellena always found fault with her technique...

Then there are other times when Hellena dragged the ebony haired girl around the ivory and gold encrusted mansion (Prison). First, from the dark blue and silver drawing room, then to her own very pink (heinous) room, and then to Hellena's room, also in the same heinous color and hue. Then back to the drawing room, and then to the overly large rose gardens that were surrounded by towering walls. And then finally back to the darn drawing room. The Goddess made mortal was sick of it!

_If this continues,_ _I will not have any time to devise a plan of escape. If not that, I will otherwise reconsider a not so peaceful approach!  
_

It had been her third week here, and the child was tired. More tired than she's ever been before, as she was not eating so much while still using a steady supply of her magic to keep away nosey servants. And her magic constantly depletes what little energy she does have. That branded with the fact that she only got to leave the mansion once, and it was with an army of servants and Hellena clinging to her like a Koala. The green-eyed child was not making much progress with her escape plan. She was so use to being able to run wild in the wilderness. She became very depressed...

On the bright side, she was able to purchase books of any kind, so long as it hidden under the piles of things Hellena had bought. Which also prove somewhat troublesome as the shops that Hellena procured her belongings rarely had books. She was also able to get an estimate on how large the city was via the car ride and while ascending those grand staircases. Something she couldn't do before seeing as she was not allowed in the east wing, which was consequently the wing that faced the city. She was situated in the west wing, where it was facing mountain, and over a ravine!

_That man is smarter than he looks… if I could just scope out the city, I could find some sort of route out, and if I were not against a mountain and above a ravine, I could possibly climb down… Well I could climb down the ravine…No, no, that will be a last resort…_ The small child was lead out of her thoughts via Hellena shouting in her face. Something about curls and bobtails… Whatever those things were.

Apparently she spoke too soon. _Oh that unholy glint should not belong on a child's face…_

Glancing up at the boudoir mirror… Yes… She really,_ really_ hated her prison…

* * *

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note: **If you don't know what an Omake is, it's like a little short story, sometime it's doesn't really corresponds to the main story, sometimes it does.

On another note, I will tell you now, magic seems not to work on THAT MAN, and it will be explained in the next chapter.

**Thank-you all of you who have favorite, followed, and reviewed**. I hope the length of this chapter doesn't offend you. And if it does, I will make it up to you by uploading the next one in a few minutes!

I just need to check the next chapter for errors before posting, and even then there will be mistakes, please excuse me. English is not my first language. It's my third.


	4. Chapter 2: Mind Magic and Auras

**Next Great Adventure: Prisoner**

**Cross Over:** Hunter x Hunter/ Harry Potter

**Summary: **A child born of a god and an archeologist was content to grant favors to her subject, but then was almost forced into a marriage by her so called subjects. She cast away her title of Goddess and became a mortal known as Harriett Malfoy, not that she ever called herself that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter nor Harry Potter

**Genre: **Action, Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Humor

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Mind Magic and Auras

From what she could gleam from the outside world, in which she saw a total of 4 times! She knew absolutely nothing... She also noted that she had become a tad bit more sarcastic…

Heru said she was not just a tad bit sarcastic, perhaps so much so more, that she was borderline cynical.

So she did what she always did to calm herself down, as not to aggravate her magic, and thus using more of her energy than necessary. She walked around the mansion, or at least the west wing.

::Considering the condition in which we find ourselves in, it is not any of your fault, my lady. Anyone would become cynical. Perhapsss, we should sneak out:: Heru suggest from underneath her cloak that she had taken to wearing ever since a servant girl fainted after seeing Heru.

::I still do not have the city guard's station chart done yet:: She sighed as she rounded the bend of a hallway.

::Perhapsss it issss not needed, seeing assss with your magic, you can change the color of your hair…::

::I see, but it's still not enough. I would still be caught by the guards for being six and by myself and brought back. Wait, unless I go to a populated area where many children are situated… Yes, that could work! Oh thank-you Heru! If only we have thought of this sooner!::

::Your very much welcome my lady, but do not be so hard on yourself. That man rarely leavesss you alone… And even then you are being watched.:: And to emphasize the point a servant came around the corner, only to back away to hide behind a column.

_Sigh_… ___subtle_… _ _She saw the servant peering from behind the ivory. _Ugh…__They are not at fault, merely following_ orders… Teeth clenched, she took in a deep breath, and thought to herself, while walking away._ Do not scare them into fainting or wetting themselves…_

She had done that quite a few times, not that anyone knew it was her. Though they were suspicious in the timing. But really a six year old girl who was the fiancé of their master, strange yes, but the mastermind behind all of those frights, **_nonsense…_**

Apparently the man was paranoid enough that he hadn't told them what she could actually do, in fear that one of the servants would steal her away some night and sell her off…

_If only they did steal me away. Then I'll at least be outside, and once I'm out of this accursed city then I could just flounce away!_ _But I need a destination, I need to know where I am going, if not, then how will I know where to land? I do not, and will not end up in pieces.. again!_

She had once tried her teleportation magic when she was smaller, four or so by accident, when playing with the village children. It created a loud bang, that scared the willies out of everyone, and they had found her behind a hut with her left arm nearly torn off.

Destination, Determination, and… something she couldn't really remember but it was ringing in her head with a voice that sounded so familiar. She called it her conscious because it always told her to stay out of trouble and to study.

All she had to do now was somehow acquire an in-depth map of the cities outside this one, and then she would travel to a different country, and finally attain a new name. Harriett Malfoy did not count…

_It sounds so old…and disgusting for some reason. I just don't want people calling me that, especially these people…_

She stopped walking and stood in the middle of winding hallway. ::Heru, perhaps it's time I trained… I'm done learning for now. Let us utilize what we do have, and leave this prison:: _Then we will able to acquire new information once we have found a way through the city… and then leave this place, permanently.  
_

Heru merely nodded, as snakes won't do, and scared the life out of a servant peeking out of the columns.

::Perhaps I shall try to learn how to alter memories, seeing as they will not take the 'I believe your eyes are playing tricks on you' approach much longer…:: She sighed and she pinched the bridge of her nose with eyes shut tight.

::Perhapssss that issss best::

::Though for some reason I feel reluctant. Especially when I delve into people's minds… It-it seems so personal, and morally unsound…:: She hissed/ sighed with a shake of her head swaying her messy short hair.

::But if you were to learn how to erase memories, my lady, perhaps you will be able to erase yourself from that man's mind…::

:: I tried…before. I know how to erase, I need to learn altering. Erasing is much easier than altering, but so much more damaging... But unlike these servants, who unfortunately now have blank spots in their mind, that man's mind was protected… By an aura not his own…:: She narrowed her acid green eyes.

::Perhapssss someone in hisss servicessss hasss magic assss well… But of course not assss powerful assss yourssss, my lady::

:Perhaps…:: She nodded warily as she stroke Heru's scales, she knew he was flattering her. She knew she was weak. But she really was thankful for constant companion, if not for him working as a sounding board or giving her advice, she really thinks she would have snapped.

So that's what she did. She learned mind alteration, for the servant's sake, and for her own against the servants. But she did have a deadline. The man would be back by the end of the week. Seeing as he only left on business for but a few days, never any longer. And he has also begun asking her for favors… Nothing too big, just yet, for he doesn't know the extent of her power, and he doesn't want to push her over her limit. She was his cash cow, but because they were not wed, which he thinks is a requirement for her power, he thinks she wouldn't have enough power to do some serious magic.

He was half-wrong. It seemed her starving herself was detrimental to her health and magic. So she began eating once more, and in the meantime she got lucky. He saw her at her weakest, and thought she was at her strongest. Not that both parties knew what the other thought.

_Why would he think my magic would need a requirement? _She thought as she teleported across the large bathing room. But that was a thought, what was really the limit of her magic?

The crack noise lessen each time, but still caused servants to barge in, only to have their memories altered. Something like seeing a fallen shampoo bottle or one of the white shelves falling over.

Finally after 3 days and not a moment to soon. As 'he' would return the next day. She was able to teleport without a sound. She didn't rush herself seeing as she had to alter everyone's memory into thinking she was in her room, sick and not be disturbed because it was contagious. She had to carefully insert this aversion to her and her room. She did so especially with Hellena, because as the girl was so obstinate about seeing her. The blonde even overcome her fear of the sick… Which was a little flattering…

_No, no, I mustn't get attached, I need to leave, t_he green eyed child told herself. So after she had turned her hair bloody red, much like Heru's scale patches, she teleported herself to a small alleyway near a boutique Helena loved. It was then she felt it for the first time… Someone with magic like hers… but only different… A man with scars cross-crossing his face.

::My lady, be careful. It might be the man'ssss servant.:: Heru warned, rearing his head back, as if to strike.

The child took heed of her serpent companion and easily hid her aura as well as slipped away into the crowd before the man could take notice.

For the first time in a very long time, the green eyed child smiled.

* * *

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Well here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy. The next chapter is on her freedom, and by the way, she still has no name, as she doesn't accept Harriett Malfoy as her name. I will continue using green-eyed child, Goddess turned mortal, and black haired girl, or some kind of variant of those three. Sorry if that bugs you, but it's there only as a place holder until she makes one up.

Thank-you for reading this. Follow, favorite, or review, if you want.


	5. Chapter 3: What's a Hunter?

**Next Great Adventure: Prisoner**

**Cross Over:** Hunter x Hunter/ Harry Potter

**Summary: **A child born of a god and an archeologist was content to grant favors to her subject, but then was almost forced into a marriage by her so called subjects. She casts away her title of Goddess and became a mortal known as Harriett Malfoy, not that she ever called herself that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter nor Harry Potter

**Genre: **Action, Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Humor

* * *

**Chapter 3:** What's a Hunter?

:: First things first, the library. They should have an archive of the maps surrounding the area. I know that they do, but I don't have the necessary coordinates and-:: as the child rambled on, Heru watched his mistress and noted the changes…

Not just her hair, no. Heru noticed, every time she was near people, she acquired a certain knowledge of something. But not just anyone, only those who touched her, those who bumped into her person. And she didn't acquire an indefinite amount of knowledge, just facts about things she really wanted to know. Depending on the person, she just might be able to acquire the information she needed…. If not, she would stay ignorant. _::This is similar to master'sss ability…::_

He also started to notice a change in himself. True he was a snake created by 'the master,' but he was just that, an ordinary snake. Albeit one with the ability to teleport himself with limitations, but an ordinary viper none the less. Now he was sentient, now he was thinking, and learning… _::Is this because the runoff of mistress' power? Or is this because I'm mistress' familiar?::_

As her familiar was contemplating his sanity, the now short red haired child enter the library and soon departed for the world maps all the way in the back of the ivory white library.

She got all the necessary information on the cities nearby, their locations, followed by their coordinates. If she knew where they were via the coordinates, she could also teleport there. But there was a down side, if she was not careful she could teleport into people or half in a building. The further the destination, the more difficult, so she needed the exact coordinates… And there wasn't much there seeing as you could only access sites, on the 'Computer' if you had money or were a hunter, other than that, it was just a catalog of the library.

::So the hard way it is…:: She knew she couldn't check out these books, because they were banned from ever being checked out. Unless of course, she never planned on returning them. But even then she had to be careful. If too many books on this one subject went missing, the many Librarians, on duty or off duty, would tell the officials in charge of a public welfare in Ochima's government, which happened to be… that man.

_What rotten luck I have…_ A voice in her head exasperatedly said 'Potter Luck.' _Weird… What does pottery have to do with my luck?_

She read through stacks and stacks of information. She never found it strange that she could actually read, let alone understand all of the terminology of reading navigation maps, both nautical or airways. She just took it for granted.

Sadly the majority of the books were outdated, as the new data was added only in the database. So she had no idea which air or sea ports were in use, as well as which allowed passage outside the country. And even in the older books, Ochima was built like a fortress, no one goes in, and no one goes out… except officials.

::Sigh, and even if I get the information, that man will just come after me. I just know it.:: _Come on, critical thinking time! Ugh… Nope, no. My brains broken. _She slammed her forehead into the table where all the books were scattered.

Sighing, she looked at the time. She really should head back, but if she were to slip away, would that be so bad. She could just run, act on impulse, but a snide voice, which she named her super-ego, criticized her for being rash… But it was right, the man would follow her.

Those eyes, those _**greedy**_ silver eyes. She's seen them before… There were some villagers that gave her that look sometimes, but in the end they always cowered. But he, he would do whatever it was to get her back, she just had a gut feeling about it.

Perhaps she would be safe for a while, but the living in constant fear, always looking over her shoulder, and how would she leave, all that's out there for miles was sea water, or so says the maps.

_Perhaps I should just kill him and just end this… _She thought darkly, and in the corner of her mind a whispering voiced hissed _Do it…_ She really _**hated**_ the feeling of fear,but thoughts of Hellena, that spoil little girl. That bossy, and annoying… child kept entering her mind. _Could I really take the life of a person, and ruin another person's life ?_

"Sigh, it really is no use it. Hmm," she sat up as a thought came to her, "If only I could break into his mind. Then I can make him forget me…" _That would mean, I have to find that person who's protecting his mind, _she contemplated. How does anyone do that?

She tried to look up protecting someone's mind on the computer catalog, but none the books had the answers.

"Why is this so difficult?!"

"What is?" A pink and wild haired woman in pristine white and blue uniform asked. Besides the uniform, everything else about the woman screamed originality, from the spike earrings, to the bell and leather cord necklace. And bangles, different shades of black, grey, and white bangles.

"Ugh… Sorry, I was too loud, wasn't I?" the child muttered, head down. She didn't want the odd hair colored woman to see her slit-pupil acid green eyes. That and the fact she didn't want the woman see her Heru as she stuffed him down her shirt.

"Well, I don't mind a little liveliness, but I guess others would. This being a library and all," the older woman chuckled. And when she didn't get a response, she sighed and said, "Well if you need anything, I'm here to help. I am a librarian after all."

"Librarian?" the girl asked looking up, but her bangs obscuring her eyes still.

"A librarian is a-"

"Ah, I know what a librarian is, it's just…" the child looked down, with feelings of unease, she didn't want to insult the other female.

"I don't look the part?"

The child ducked her head again, hands bunching up her white pants.

" Hey it's okay. I get that all the time," the supposed librarian reassured the embarrassed child. "So, did you need anything?"

"Well, I was wondering…" _I can't tell her I'm looking up mind magic, she'd think I was crazy. And I can't ask her why this country is a fortress. Everyone living here should know that._

"Yes?" The pink haired woman urged.

"I was wondering... What's a hunter?"

"A hunter?!" The woman suddenly shouted, standing ramrod straight.

"Shh!" The other occupants of the library reprimanded the eccentric woman, shushing her.

"Oops, hahaha, sorry," The pink-haired woman apologized to the surrounding people. And then turning back to the seated child, she knelt down and asked, "Now why would a young boy like you want to know about such a dangerous thing as that?"

Heru hissed with displeasure at his mistress being called male, but the temporarily red haired child patted down the front of her chest to quiet down her familiar. _Boy…? Well, I guess I look like a boy._

The green-eyed child was having trouble finding an excuse until the woman was called by a colleague of hers. The strange woman patted the child's shoulder and said, "I'll be right back," and left for a few minutes.

During that time the child sat wide-eyed from the onslaught of information that came rushing into her head.

::This never happened when _**he **_touched my shoulder, why now?:: She fell into the habit of hissing.

::It seemsss that the mind magic protects the man more so than we initially thought, my lady. But I hypothesize that thisss isss your true ability… An ability much like master'ssss::

::Father's?:: She perked up.

::Yesss. Master has the ability to gain any magic ability through touch, with a few exceptionsss. On the other side, my lady, you have the ability to gain knowledge of any kind, through touch, with that one exception.::

::Mind magic, it protects the mind so I can't enter it… Wait, if this is my true ability, then how did I shield the island from the earth-shakes, and great tides, or earthquakes and tsunami?:: She asked as she corrected herself after having learned those words just a few days ago when she asked a servant if the city ever had earth shakes and was laughed at… _The humiliation… _The child thought, cheeks turning red.

::I am not certain, my lady. Perhapsss- Ah! The strange mortal is back…::

The child re-hid her familiar in her black turtle-neck and sat up straight. _I already have the information I want… Even as to why this country is such a fortress… I no longer need to stay. I just need to find that mind magic user. This is so awesome! I can just collect information by just touch._

She never would have found her ability if she had stayed on the island, seeing as whatever the villagers knew, she already knew as well. And the villager would never touch her, even the ones that didn't think she was Goddess would never dare touch her.

"Well, do you have an answer yet?" The librarian asked.

"Um, yes. I- wanted to do a report on Hunters. The teachers at my school had a list of careers on the board-" And seeing the disbelieving look on her face, she finished with, "A boy shouted that hunters should be on the board too. And I wanted to know why a person who shoots animals would be a cool job… and he and his friends laughed at me…"

The girl knew the woman didn't believe any teacher in their right mind would tell a child so small to do a report on such dangerous people, and after finishing her sentence she saw the slow transition from disbelief to endearing. The green-eyed girl knew the woman was thinking something along the lines of an exasperated, '_Ah, children_.'

"Is that all? Well, I'll tell you now. Not much is known about hunters."

_Lies… _The girl thought bitterly. The one thing she hated were liars. She didn't particularly like murders of the innocent, nor did she like thieves, and of course dislike cowardice, but the one thing she **_loathe_** most were people who lied to her.

"But know this. They are dangerous people- beings, and should be avoided at all cost. So I think you should write about a different topic. Say, veterinarians, or teachers. I bet your teacher would love that."

_Why is she talking down at me? _"I suppose so…" the child shrugged, unsure of what to make of the woman's actions.

"Hahaha, you sure are a strange child. Most boys don't talk with so much sophistication as you. Maa, most men don't speak like you do."

_Ah, I see. She's treating me like most people would treat children… This has never happened to me before…_ The goddess made mortal had such a confused look on her face that the Librarian couldn't resist patting her on the head.

"No worries, it's a good thing. Makes you seem more cultured, and girls like that!"

"What do you mean?" _What is she talking about…?_

"…Hahaha, you'll understand once you're older."

"?" Blinking widely, the child was laughed at and shooed to a section on careers. Then left alone (or at least with Heru.)

::Finally…:: Heru hissed with displeasure as he slithered out of his mistress' stuffy black turtle-neck. The library was insolated enough, and the snake was getting overheated.

::Sorry Heru.:: The girl apologized as she started to fan her familiar with a nearby book.

::No need to apologize, my lady. It was the mortal female's fault. She kept blathering on and on.:: Heru hissed, happy for the little breeze.

::Yes… Well, shall we leave?:: The temporarily red haired child tilted her head towards the door.

::Do you have what you need, my lady?::

::Yes… A hunter is a person who hunts. Whether it be people, treasure, or even exotic foods. It seemed that Librarian had a grandmother who was a hunter, an epicurean hunter. So she knew more than most. But she herself believe hunters to be dangerous after hearing of her grandmother's demise. It seems the majority of these hunters are very good in martial arts, fighting. And listen to this!::

::Yes.:: Heru slithered forward.

::These hunters can do magic! That means I can be a hunter:: The child let out a beam with her eyes closed, and there seemed to be flowers blooming in the surrounding area.

::Is that what you wish, my lady?:: _::What a curious ablity, but how is she doing this?::_

:: Being a hunter is neither my dream nor my ambition, but it allows me leave this country.:: She admitted as she walked on.

::I do not understand, my lady.::

::Oh, sorry. They allow only two kinds of people to leave the country. Those connected to the government, those and those applying to be a hunter!::

::Ah. I see.::

:: I just need an application to get a license. And the best thing is, they don't even do background checks. Anyone can apply!:: the child gushed/ hissed with pleasure.

::That is grand, my lady:: Heru agreed wholeheartedly.

::Isn't it. Now where is the postal office?::

::Why would you need to find that, My lady?::

::That's where they have applications. I can leave, today! No need to worry about him following me across the world!::

::…Let us go, my lady!::

_ He would be able to find me if we were in the same country because of his connections here, but countries outside Ochima do not have good relations with Ochima. Therefore it would be very difficult for him to find me, I just need to leave this country. Even if I don't apply for the actual exam, I can leave! What a loophole!_

"Hahaha!" Laughing in triumph, the short red haired, acid-green eyed child skip away merrily towards the wrong direction. It was only ten minutes later when she asked for directions that she headed toward the post-office.

But then she found out, there was a fee to apply…

::AARGH!::

_::Foiled again, my lady…::_

* * *

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I had fun writing this chapter. I think I'm getting the hang of this. Anywho, I was wondering if people were still reading this. If not. I might take little break, just to catch up on some studying because I missed a language class and have to catch up (should take two days, but I'm slow). So it might be a week or so before my next update. Forgive me?

So yeah, again, please follow, favorite, or review. If you want. Oh and can you guess who the guest character is, I'll give you a hint, she's not an oc and is from Harry Potter. ^^ Until next time.


	6. Chapter 4: Name my Nen, Mr Dobson

**Next Great Adventure: Prisoner**

**Cross Over:** Hunter x Hunter/ Harry Potter

**Summary: **A child born of a god and an archeologist was content to grant favors to her subject, but then was almost forced into a marriage by her so called subjects. She casts away her title of Goddess and became a mortal known as Harriett Malfoy, not that she ever called herself that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter nor Harry Potter

**Genre: **Action, Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Humor

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Name my Nen, Mr. Dobson

"What can we do…? Ahhh, and even if I turn this in, I still have to give a name." The child sighed as she lifted the application up for Heru to view.

::Perhapsss you should make one up, my lady?:: Heru suggested after reading the contract.

::I understand that, Heru. But a name is a powerful thing. It should not be made very carelessly.:: The green eyed girl responded, her eyes became quite serious and deadly.

::How so?::

::Well, a name is a verbal and written representation of a person. When people know your name, it's as though they hold a certain amount of power over you. A name is usually the first thing parents give their children. It's the start of a new life…Or at least that's what the wise woman said. She's a shaman, so she should know those things.:: The child hissed, while simultaneously changing her hair color back. ::A name is what you wish to be known as. And I do not know who I am, just yet… I do not know where to start:: she admitted.

::I see… Did master, perchance call you by anything, my lady? Perhaps a variation of that?::

"Hmm… Let me think," she muttered as she teleported back into her prison, aka her room.

"Welcome back, Mizz," a shadow stepped out from behind her.

"AAH!" The black haired child screamed shattering glass and pottering with a burst of magic, causing the mysterious person to scream. Heru cursed up a storm, which only sounded like hissing to the stranger.

"Dobby is so sorry, mizz!" BANG!

"Bad Dobby!" SLAM, BANG, BANG! "Bad, bad Dobby, is be making mizz scared!" the man, Dobby shouted while slamming his head against the white bedroom door. The child was busy trying to calm down her familiar. She wrapped Heru around her neck in order to stop him from lunging. He always ran on instinct when he felt threatened.

_I need to stop him before Heru attacks._ "Wait, Mr. Dobby…?" the child commanded/ asked with one hand held out, while the other held Heru still, and like a signal the man stopped… Only to gush.

"Oh! Mizz be calling Dobby mister. Dobby is so honored." Dobby said breathlessly, as if that was the most amazing thing he had ever heard.

_Is this man mentally unstable?_ "Um…" the child eyed the man. He was dressed in the usual butler attire of the Malfoy family, silver and blue trimmings in a black suit, and a blue and silver code of arms on the left breast area. Nothing wrong there, except for the blue and silver band around his left sleeve. That was new.

He was short, very much so. He was only about a foot taller than she was and she was short! She stood at approximately 3 feet 5 inches. He was about Hellena's height and Hellena is nine years old. He had really round eyes, like an owl's, and they were light green. Not like her acid green, just a pale jade color. And he was bald, not a single hair on his head.

The man stood there, shifting from foot to foot, uncomfortable by her outright evaluating. But she didn't stop until she categorize everything about him, there was just something off that told her, 'be wary.'

"Mr. Dobby," the girl started to say as she maneuvered herself into a fight or flight stance, leaning towards the fighting aspect by tilting toward the man. Heru slipping down her shirt to coil around her arm and wrist, ready to strike.

"Y-yes, mizz?" Dobby watched on with slight fear.

_Good, he understands I'm willing to attack._

First things first, she was going to judge if he was truthful or not, not that she would know his habits if he were lying. But humans rarely differ much. A strange twitch here, a deflected glance there, and wringing their hands or shifting of their feet were indications of deceit. Of course that could also mean they were nervous. Humans are so difficult to assess… She thought wearily, while squinting at the man.

"Is that your real name?" The child asked as she folded her arms, and then waited for his reaction. This was mostly done to stop Heru from popping out of her sleeves too soon. The albino snake was persistent.

"Uh- uh, no Dobby is not Dobby's birth name, if that is what mizz be asking." The bald man nodded vigorously.

_He's telling the truth… I think…_ "So what is your real name?" she asked, never once taking her eyes off the man.

"Dobson, mizz, Dobson is being Dobby's real name."

_Humans really need to learn to guard their things better… If I were a shaman, then I could curse him already…_ "Why are you in this room?"

"Dobby was waiting for mizz's return, making sure no one is coming inside. So no one finds out mizz is sneaking out."

"…" _He's making sure- he's helping me? Is this a trap, or-_ Looking straight into Dobby's green eyes, the girl saw only earnest intentions. But not trusting just her eyes, she closed them and felt with her magic.

The moment her magic touched the other man's body, the butler let out a gasp, and then praised her, "Mizz is so good with Mizz's Nen and so young too!"

"What are you talking about, Mr. Dobby?" Nen, w_hat is a Nen?_

"Mizz is so amazing, is not knowing Mizz is using nen. But is so powerful. Mizz is amazing, is why bad master is keeping Mizz _prisoner_," The end was said with a look of disgust.

"You know, I am a prisoner?" She asked with wide eyes. _He's really good at assessing, and when I probed him, his aura was not malicious… That and the fact is he has an aura almost like me… but not quite as strong. But isn't that because he's hiding it?_

"Yes, Dobby is knowing so because bad Master is having Dobby shield Bad Master's mind."

"What…?" Acid green eyes contracted until the pupils were nothing but little slits and she tensed.

"Oh no, Dobby is not suppose to say, Dobby needs to be punished! Bad Dobby, bad, bad, bad Dobby!" And the man continued to slam his head into the white door again.

She only stopped him on reflex alone as her mind was reeling. _He's the one blocking that man's mind… This means if he's on my side, I will be free._ Looking up at the sobbing man, she thought, _Perhaps… He wants to be free too?_ She relaxed her guard a bit, but didn't drop it entirely.

"Mr. Dobby, it's okay. I already know that his mind is being shielded."

"But Dobby is not suppose to be saying anything to anyone about Dobby's mind shield."

"Anyone…?" _That means, it wasn't me he was worried about. He doesn't know my ability to get information!_

"Oh…" Dobby whined pitifully, but he couldn't slam his head on the wall or door because of the death grip the child had on his arm.

"Mr. Dobby?"_ This is going to take a leap of faith… but if it gets me out of here sooner, I'm willing to chance it…_

"Y-yes?" Dobby asked, watching her carefully.

"Do you want to leave?" The moment those words slipped from her mouth, Dobby slumped to the ground.

"Mizz, what is mizz be saying?" Dobby looked at her in awe and slight trepidation.

"I mean what I asked, do you want to leave here? This place, this city, this country? Do you want to leave with me from this prison?" _Say yes…_

"…Yes…" Dobby whispered uncertainly, but his eyes told a different story, they held conviction as they looked up at her.

In that moment, the black haired child looked like a cat that got the cream instead of a snake that caught a rat.

She explained to him her plan, and what the requirements were, all they needed to do was get an application for him as well.

"Ah, but mizz, Dobby is be needing mizz's help. Dobby has a sister, she is not happy being here. In fact she is being miserable." Dobby admitted with such a despairing look, the child could even feel his aura shift a bit when prior all she felt was an aura.

"That's fine, if you can get her to agree to leave and keep quiet, she can come with us. All I need you to do is un-shield that man's mind and I'll erase the facts and alter things around."

"Mizz is truly amazing. Mizz is being six years old and is using Hatsu without knowing what Nen is," Dobby muttered to himself, but with her hearing, she heard all of it.

"What's Hatsu, in fact what's Nen?" The child sat down in a wicker chair facing the man.

"Nen is being life energy. Hatsu is being skill and special only to one person."

"So Hatsu is a special skill?" she asked, leaning on her elbow, her cheek caressing her hand.

"Ah not always. Hatsu can be many things, special is only one of six." Dobby tried explaining, but saw the look of confusion on her face.

"…" _This is getting us nowhere_. 'That's because you're being too rash…**No, it's because this explanation is in-concise, have him explain from the beginning. Step by step. **_**Or you can just do the smart thing and use your ability…**_' Her super-ego, her conscience, and her id argued in that order. She also name them Servilius, Mione, and Tomas respectively.

_Right… Thank-you Tomas, you're being rational today._ _'_**_I am always rationale…_'** her id explained in a haughty voice.

"Dobby, could you un-shield your own mind and let me in?"

"Ah, is that being Mizz's Hatsu?"

"…Maybe…?" One part not wanting to tell him, and another not knowing if that was the case, "I'm still not sure what Hatsu is, so I want to look up what Nen and Hatsu are, and it's much easier if I could just see for myself. So may I?"

"Mizz is so polite. Of course, Dobby welcomes Mizz." And with that said, a tingle went through the girl and she felt his aura shift, he was unguarded.

"Okay, here I go." She warned him before touching him, not that he felt anything, but it was a nice gesture it brought tears to Dobby's eyes.

Flashes of memories went zooming by_. Okay so what is Nen? I really want to know…_

An image of an old crotchety man appeared. He was also short, in a butler attire that consisted of various shades of black. He was standing in front of two people, a young Dobby and a small girl with equally round eyes.

"Dobson… Winifred… both you will be given to spouses of Black family heirs."

"Is that being Master Syrus' and Master Reginald's brides?" Winifred, the small purple haired girl in pigtails asked.

"No… Master R-Reginald, sniffle, Master Reginald be dead…" the old man cried.

The two children gasped.

"And Master Syrus is gone… the traitor."

"…" The children kept silent.

"Left to join the army, he too probably dead," their father spat.

"Do not say so, father… Master Syrus could be alive" the younger Dobby muttered.

"Baah, he too weak. Too soft. He nothing like Mistress Wkinica, bless her soul."

"T-then who is master?" Winifred asked softly.

"Master Creon's daughter's, Mistress Belladonna, and Mistress Natalie," the old man grinned viciously while Winifred shook in fear. "Youse best be ready. Youse learn to fight, or youse all might die…" The young Dobby looked apprehensive.

_…Their father seems to enjoy causing them fear…_

The next sequence of memories were of them training, dodging projectiles, and defending against assault from the surprisingly spry old man.

Dobby did just fine, but Winifred, or Winky as she was now called by her mistress' husband was having a hard time. Every time Dobby saw his sister for a new training session, he would see her sporting a new bruise or injury… He didn't know if it was from Mistress Bella or her husband Master Bartholomew… aka Barty, or both. Her injuries kept hindering her movements, adding more injuries.

Dobby, it seemed learned his basics pretty quickly, or as quickly as one could when they were constantly working in a mansion that only employed three servants: a cook, a tutor and a butler. Dobby being the butler had to do everything the cook or tutor didn't do. All the while worrying about his baby sister's health somewhere else.

Nen had 4 basic components, Hatsu being the last. The first was Ten, you had to envelope yourself in your aura. You had to keep all your aura nodes open, but not let the energy escape away from your body, but move around yourself like a shroud. Ten kept Dobby from being onslaught by the malicious intent his father poured over him.

Next was Zetsu, in which you close all your aura nodes, and become basically invisible, but at the same time hypersensitive to others' locations. The down side was that if you're found, you're goose is cooked. Winky seemed to especially good at this key aspect of Nen. She used it to hide from their father when she was really tired and trying to recuperate.

And last but not least is Ren, it's similar to Ten with the exception of amount of aura you release. The aura doesn't escape so you are shrouded by an intense amount, and it can be used to strength certain areas while the rest can still be used for protecting other parts of your body. Both the children had not seem to grasp the aspect for many years to come. Even now, Dobby was barely able to pour out the needed amount for Ren to be called Ren, while Winky was just too broken spirited to try.

With that the onslaught of memories ended until there was only one left. It involved an emotionless Dobby, in which nothing seemed to faze him, and he later found out that it was his Hatsu, a specialist type. He could shield himself from emotional pain of a hateful father and the pain of seeing his sister suffer. It wasn't until Mistress Natalie died after an illness that Dobby tell his Master about his ability. To help cope with his feelings, in exchange for taking his sister in.

_So Winky was that girl that **that man** was yelling at when I was hiding in the linen closet… I didn't recognize her with that bonnet on. Purple hair… It seems that the human trafficking involving oddly haired individuals from this city is true… So far I've seen people with various shades of naturally orange, blue, purple, and pink hair._

"Is mizz be done?" Dobby asked breaking the child from her thoughts.

"Hmm, oh yes. I was just contemplating on the human trafficking… It seems the isolation is a good thing, isn't it…?"

"No-No, it is no good… It is lies, Mizz," Dobby insisted.

"What do you mean?" she asked leaning back against the chair.

"Sigh… Officials say, isolation is for protection, from other countries selling people, from collecting people… But people is still going missing."

"Doesn't that usually happen anyway?" _People always go missing, it's the fact of life, there is always a danger of human greed…_

"No, no, not like this, mizz. Only people with different hair go missing, and only every 6 months. Exactly 6 girls or boys goes missing…"

"…So it's the official, the politicians selling people. So they can get a monopoly on the black market transaction?" _So they could get a better price?_

"Yes…"

"Your bad master is one of them, isn't he…?" _He did __**buy **__me,_ she thought viciously. Hate pouring out of her.

"…Yes…" Dobby said solemnly.

_He's worried for his sister… He himself could possibly have odd colored hair, but his head is shaved, as well as his eyebrows… He's safe. But it's unusual for a girl to have a completely shaved head, not completely rare, but it would turn a few heads and cause people to question whether or not the girl was a - what is that word called?_ She held out her hand for Dobby to take, and he did so without hesitation.

"A Nijimi, a bleeding person?"

"Niji kami (rainbow hair,)" Dobby corrected her, "It is being shorten and just so happen to mean bleeding… Is code they be using. 'Is she be bleeding?' and if they say yes, she be gone…"

"…" _This hits too close to home… That man doesn't expect me to get rainbow colored hair one day, right? _All of a sudden she imaged herself in a rainbow Afro with red clown shoes and purple parachute pants.

_**SLAP!**_

"Mizz?!" Dobby called out in alarm.

She slapped herself.

"I was thinking something inane…" she admitted, her right cheek throbbing with a hand print. ::I was being stupid… Why?:: the black haired child narrowed her eyes, cheeks glowing red in embarrassment.

::Master had a similar side-effect after absorbing a Nen ability:: Heru slithered out of her turtle-neck.

::Oh, you're all calm now?:: She completely freed him from her shirt and placed him around her neck.

::Yes, my lady… I apologize for my behavior…:: Heru nudge her sore cheek, tongue scenting and licking.

::It's fine,:: The child replied, ::So what about this side effect?:: The green-eyed girl stroked his flat head.

::Master would sometimes act just like the person he copied from… It was hilarious.::

"Amazing~" Heru and the child turned to see Dobby giving her idolizing looks for being able to communicate with snakes. It was so wide-eyed and wondrous, and he was even sparkling…

::Oh My Father… I hope not…:: She really didn't want to look or act like how Dobby was acting…

::My lady. Your face, it is truly hilarious…Hssss!:: Heru laughed.

::Damn…:: Her left eye twitched.

As Heru continued to laugh, while being held by Dobby, because the child had enough of people ridiculing her, she didn't need her familiar to do so, she got to work on making a plan. "Oh right, that reminds me… I need a name."

"Mizz is having no name?!" Dobby shouted in horror.

"Well _**they** _called me Harriett Malfoy, but, it's not my name… I don't have one."

"Dobby understands… Dobby is not Dobby's real name but it is the name that Dobby has come to be known as. Mistress Hellena understands too…" Dobby said wearily.

"Hellena?" The acid-green eyes narrowed in contemplation. The stare was directed at the butler.

"…Yes… She is be knowing Dobby is no liking the name Dobson, because Kreacher, Dobby's father," he spat, "be calling Dobby Dobson. So Mistress Hellena be giving Dobby, Dobby's name."

"I see…" _This may be a problem… If Dobby is attached to Hellena, perhaps he'll reconsider allowing me to attack her father… _But before she could think any further Dobby continued.

"Dobby is no liking Mistress Hellena either, but Dobby is no liking Kreacher more…" Dobby huffed while stroking Heru's head. Heru was just laving up the attention.

The child just smiled a small smile, and then got to work on filling out the application besides the name.

"Is mizz having plan to leave soon?"

"We'll leave as soon as you explain to Ms. Winky the deal. Then I'll alter everyone's memories and then we'll be off."

"Is very good plan! And Winky is being happy too, mizz is calling Winky, Ms. Winky." Dobby laughed.

"Well, it's only polite, you all are older than me…" _Now where did this come from? On the island I just called people by their name… Oh right, that Librarian, Nymphia, er Tonks. What strange names._

"I is be going now." Dobby stood up with a spring in his step.

"Sure, but remember, tell no one else but Ms. Winky."

With a nod Dobby left quietly, much more quietly than the other servants in the mansion.

::Nen… strange how it almost feels natural saying that now. I was so use to calling it magic too…::

::It is your ability, my lady. You adapt quickly, the same can be said in the wild.::

::Oh, and how would you know that, you were made by Father and given to me directly… In fact how do you know so much about father?::

::He is my creator, and therefore I have a bit of his knowledge. Though truth be told, I do not think he knew he gave it to me, as he has made others similar to me before, but I on this side am your familiar… I have a bit of your abilities to ascertain knowledge, and I change to adapt and accept the knowledge.::

::So you knew things before, but couldn't fathom it until now?:: The girl raised an eyebrow, another habit gained by the Librarian Tonks.

::Correct.:: Heru nodded, a human gesture.

::Hmm, how very interesting…:: The green eyed child looked thoughtful.

::My lady…::

"Hmm?"

::Do you perhaps want to test out which Hatsu classification your ability falls under?:: Heru suggested.

::So you know, what I saw in Mr. Dobby's mind?::

::Yes…:: Heru nodded again.

::Perhaps another time. I know what the water cup test does, and that's all I need to know for now. But right now, I really do need a name…::

::Potter…:: Heru hissed.

"Hmm, that sounds familiar…" She admitted, closing her eyes to reflect where she heard it before. It was a vague memory and then she remembered one of the three voices in her head saying, 'Potter luck,' _My id, Tomas, wasn't it?_

::Potter was your mother's surname, my lady.::

::Potter…:: she hissed, then tested it in Anglai, "Potter… I like it, it's ordinary enough that no one would look twice. Now all I need is a first name."

* * *

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Anglai is English, in French, which is the language they are speaking in. Since Malfoy is a french family, I made Ochima the equivalent of France. (The Potter's, I'm going to make them Roman, so it influences FemHarry a bit unconsciously, she did name her mind Latin names.)

So yes. I basically describe the basics of Nen. And now she has an ally/ allies! I also wanted to point out that there are no OC's in this story with the one exception of Heru, but I might just say she's the male counterpart of Nagini seeing as Ol' Tommy boy is the FemHarry's **id**.

Id- Tom M. Riddle/ Tomas - Uncoordinated, instinctual. Power house. Offense.

Super-Ego- Severus Snape/ Servilius- criticizing and morale, guilt-tripping. Protection. Defense.

Conscience/ ego- Hermione/ Mione- The go between the Id and Super-Ego. Oraganized, realistic. Intelligence. Both Offense and Defense.

**On another less serious note.** Does anyone ever notice Heru saying, 'On the other side,' and wonder what the hell is the author saying? Well fear not, its the equivalent of 'On the other hand,' but Heru is a snake and doesn't have hands! Cheesy, yes... I know...

...Well that's it for now, Follow, Fave, or Review, and I'll see you all if a few days with the last few chapters. Then after this will be a one-shot that consist of 6 parts, and then the _**main course**_. Oh, and pairings will happen in the last of this 4 part saga will be called **Next Great Adventure: Hunter!**


	7. Omake: Accounts of 2 Prison guards pt2

**Next Great Adventure: Prisoner**

**Cross Over:** Hunter x Hunter/ Harry Potter

**Summary: **A child born of a god and an archeologist was content to grant favors to her subject, but then was almost forced into a marriage by her so called subjects. She casts away her title of Goddess and became a mortal known as Harriett Malfoy, not that she ever called herself that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter nor Harry Potter

**Genre: **Action, Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Humor

* * *

**Omake:** Accounts of two Prison guards part 2 of 2

* * *

**Hellena's POV**

Ever since momma died, papa wasn't the same. He never paid any attention to me. He acted like I wasn't there… like he didn't care about me anymore.

When she first arrived, I thought she was here to replace me… but then I found out that she was brought here to be my friend like all those other kids. But the one I want to notice me is papa, so I'll play nice for now, then I'll throw a tantrum and get her kicked out.

She seems to be a little dumb, I mean I call her name and she doesn't reply. Well, she is pretty little, so she's probably only a baby. And baby's aren't really smart.

I take her to all the nice places around the mansion. And even into my room, but she doesn't say anything. But at least she's good at brushing hair. But then it happened one day.

She got really, really sick… Just like momma… The servants told me to stay away from her and her room, but I wanted to make sure she was okay, I don't want her to die too…

I went to her room and knocked on the door, but she told to stay away.

I wanted to check on her, but she kept telling me to keep away or I'll get sick too… I told her, "I'll tell my papa if you don't let me in!" and her answer was really surprising!

"Good! Maybe he'll talk some sense into you. How could any parent want their child to get ill? He'll see it my way, because he'll want to protect you! Now stay away!"

No one ever talks back to me… But she did it for my own good? She cares about me…? My papa brought me someone who cares.

_Papa does still care._

* * *

**Malfoy's POV**

_Finding that child was the best thing that happened to me_. Picking up the plants native only to NGL, I had her grow, I had to laugh.

She still doesn't understand the extent of her abilities and it's only going to grow more.

Perhaps she's not a goddess, and she's not even that great to look at, but all the potential Nen… Soon I'll have enough wealth and prestige, I'll move up in this world, even if I have to take out everyone who stands in my way. Now it's just a waiting game…

Hellena's been a good sport so far, perhaps one day she'll be able to call that girl her mother, "Hah…" _Ah, I kill myself…_

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK…_**

_Hmm… Who is it at the door? _ Putting away the D2 plants and documents, I told them to enter… _What is she doing here, and dressed in such a way?_

* * *

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note: **The next chapter is the last for this instillation. And will be up in a few minutes.


	8. Chapter 5: Confrontations and Freedom

**Next Great Adventure: Prisoner**

**Cross Over:** Hunter x Hunter/ Harry Potter

**Summary: **A child born of a god and an archeologist was content to grant favors to her subject, but then was almost forced into a marriage by her so called subjects. She casts away her title of Goddess and became a mortal known as Harriett Malfoy, not that she ever called herself that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter nor Harry Potter

**Genre: **Action, Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Humor

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Confrontations and Freedom

It was just announced that the lord of the house was back. The servants all rushed about preparing for his entrance.

The child stayed in the room designated to her and kept looking over the application.

::Heru?:: The Potter child paused in writing down her surname, to look over to her familiar. He was sunbathing on the window sill, or moon bathing as he liked to call it.

::Yes, my lady?::

::What is Father's name?:: She had been wondering for a while now, and wished to know because her father hadn't really called her by anything but a variation of, 'Daughter of mine.' She wanted to know if he understood the concept of a name.

::He does not have one, my lady. But the villagers did call him Vritra.::

::I see… So if I were to call out that name, I would not be able to communicate with him?::

::I'm not sure, my lady. But it is very unlikely as he did not heed their calls.::

_Then how did they survive all those tremors or tsunami if he didn't give them aid? Perhaps a different god watches over them… _In reality, they were just lucky enough to evade those natural disasters. But their luck had run out not two months ago. Heru had seen the news on the 'television,' when he snuck out of the room while his mistress was mediating.

'Great civilization, thousands years old, now at the bottom of the ocean near. Its exact location is now being theorized and-' Heru had stopped watching at that point and had slithered back to his mistress. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the child knew her betrayers were dead. And it brought a small smile to her small face, but a cold feeling in her chest as well.

The moment the sounds of a flurry of feet stopped, a knock was heard on the white bedroom door. Mr. Dobby's voice called out, "Mizz…" the green-eyed child rose to get the door. She opened it and spotted the young purple-haired woman standing shyly in front of Mr. Dobby. She had the same round green eyes Mr. Dobby had.

"Hello, Miss. Do you prefer Winifred or Winky, or perhaps something else?" the child asked, just laying it on a little thickly. She really wants to leave, and can only do so if Dobby agrees and Dobby wants his sister to come…

"Oh! Mizz is too kind, much like brother is be saying… Winky is content with Winky, is what old master be calling Winky. Is Winky's honor."

"If that is what you wish, Ms. Winky." The child nodded, with a small smile, and asked, "Did your brother, Mr. Dobby, inform you of what we're about to do?"

"Y-yes mizz. Brother is be telling Winky of-of…the escape," she whispered the last two words, as if there was someone listening in. But there weren't.

"Good, you should both prepare for a long trip tonight. Come morning, we'll be gone. I myself already have all that I need, except for nourishment. I was hoping either one of you could prepare that while I begin working on everyone's mind. And I then will confront Lord Malfoy," her eyed narrowed, she regain her composure and turned to the two siblings once again, "If that's okay with you all?"

"Mizz is being so strong… Winky will be pleased to be serving Mizz," Winky admitted and as Dobby nodded, happy with decision.

_I hadn't expected them to stay with me… but that's something I have to consider. _

She examined how the siblings acted with one another. Winky was very pale, but not from not going outside. No, she was deathly pale as if she was afraid. Afraid of what might happen if they were caught.

"We'll be okay, Ms. Winky. We'll be gone come morning," this time the small child took the older woman's hand and stared straight into her eyes. Unwavering, and confident, and with a bit of power exuding from her, the child succeeded in getting the older woman to calm down and regain some color. Winky nodded and her brother took her to go pack.

And the moment they left, the black-haired child began changing her attire to something should could easily maneuver in. While contemplating how she would go about erasing and altering everyone's memories… The only thing she had that wasn't a stuffy dress was a dress shirt, vest and pants that seemed to have been bought by mistake.

_The easiest would be to go around to each and every servant after they had rested, but that was after the Lady of the house slept_. She had done so prior, hitting the security room last.

_Now I'll just get the security room first and deactivate all the camera's before I get the girl, and then… the man._ The difficult one to manage would of course be the lord of the house. Sometimes that man would stay up late into the night reading and writing up legislations.

_For now, the little lady first._

The ebony haired child silently walked up to the pink door bedroom. She debated whether she wanted to confront the child before she left or just plainly erase the girl's mind, but her choice was promptly snatched away from her as the door swung open.

"Harriett?!" the blonde girl shouted, "What are you doing, here? And what are you wearing…?" she sneered at the outfit. "Never mind that!" the blonde waved off quickly before the child could answer. "Are you going to see papa too? Let's go together."

The child kept silent.

"You are too quiet, Harriett. You need to be more outspoken, like me!" the blonde hair, blue eyed girl said haughtily. The blond waited for a response, a gesture, even a sigh. But she didn't get any of that.

"Harriett?" she unfolded her arms, those green eyes were beginning to unnerve her…

"…That's not my name…" The green-eyed child finally said.

With relief on the blondes face, she asked, "What, what do you mean, Harriett?"

"That is not my name," the black haired girl spat vehemently.

"…Oh, and what is your name?!" The blonde shouted back.

"Potter."

"That's a last name, you're not a- Potter anymore, you're now a Malfoy, papa said so." The blue-eyed girl argued.

"Your father is wrong."

"Papa is never wrong! You're wrong! You act all good and wonderful, getting papa to pay attention to you, but you're not good. You're no saint!" The blonde admitted to feeling jealous and what she really thought about the smaller girl.

"Saint?"

"Something you're not!" Hellena huffed.

"…That's a thought…Hmm, Saint… Saint Potter. I like it, thank-you… Not that you'll remember."

"What, what do you mean I won't remember." Taking a step back from the child, the other girl kept quiet and kept walking towards the blonde.

"Harri-"

"Saint… not Harriett, Saint… Goodbye, Hellena." And with an outstretched hand, Saint gripped the blonde's forehead and mutter the words.

"Forget."

The blonde dropped to the floor. Mind being scrambled and rearranged.

It was an hour later that she would completely forget about the ebony haired and green-eyed girl, and two hours later that she forgot the names and faces of the two servants she was closest to.

During this time Saint went around erasing and rearranging the minds of every single person in the Malfoy mansion. She had just finished the last servant girl when Dobby and Winky stepped out of their room with duffle bags and a sack of dry foods.

Winky stepped forward, and while clutching her uniform apprehensively, she asked "Is it be done?"

"Yes, all that's left is that man…" turning her eyes to the elder brother, she asked, "Mr. Dobby, is his mind reachable?"

"Yes, Dobby be opening it now." He had a look of deep concentration and then sagged, in relief.

"And you're sure he won't notice that it's unguarded?"

"Yes, Dobby is sure." The man looked ready to take on the world.

"Good." With a satisfied smile to the siblings she told them, "Go wait for me in the front of the gates, and we'll head to the post office."

"But Post office be closed now," Winifred supplied.

"Yes, but I can still get in without anyone knowing. Not even the camera's will see me, or rather Heru." Saint lifted up her familiar to show the siblings, they watched as the snake vanished only to reappear with an apple in his mouth.

Winifred gasped and checked her bag to find one apple missing.

"Sorry. I'm a bit hungry." Saint admitted as she took the apple from Heru and bit into it.

"Is so amazing. How he be knowing you want apple?" Winky asked eyes bright and glittering.

::I like her, my lady:: Heru hissed, pleased with himself.

Saint laughed.

"Sorry, is dumb question." Winky sagged.

"No, it's not the question I was laughing at. It was what Heru said. He said he likes you because you can tell he's male. And as for your answer, it's because he's my familiar. It allows us some leeway onto what the other is feeling. Of course I can read minds, so I don't really need to ask Heru what he wants. Twins sometimes have this feeling too, or so I've heard." _Or what I've learn from the Librarian's mind._

"I see… Is familiar only animal?" Dobby asked, with an oddly eager look on his face.

"…That's a good question… I don't know. I'll have to look it up and I'll get back to you on that. But as of right now, I have something to do."

The other two nodded seriously and went to wait for her in front of the gate, the guards there were all knocked out.

"Mizz is so amazing," Dobson gushed as he checked their pulses. The guards were trained in Nen as well, but not as much as they were. But even then there were about 50 of them, and all these grown men were knocked out by one little girl.

"Yes, and we will be safe and free from here! Is going to travel world and be happy!" Winifred laughed. Dobson looked up to see his baby sister smiling and laughing for the first time.

"Yes, we be happy and free…"

Meanwhile in that man's room.

He was moving around filing away documents and illegal substances into his secret cabinet when he heard a knock. He stored away the documents and told the person to enter.

Saint step into the room with a look of seriousness on her face.

"Ah, Harriett, what can I do for you my dear?" the man asked seemingly sincerely, though he gave her attire a condescending look. Saint just sneered, and rushed the man.

"G-Guards!"

"It's no use, I already took them out. Shout all you want, no one is going to come for you!" She hissed as she slammed the man into his working desk. He hit the desk hard and slammed onto the floor behind the fixture, and grunted in pain. Looking up he saw the emergency button under his desk.

"I wouldn't do that… after all, I already took care of the security guards, it would be stupid of me not to get rid of the alarm…"

The man bared his teeth, as blood dripped from his cut up lip, but then looked resigned thinking someone would avenge his death.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you… just make you- FORGET!"

A mind wipe later and he forgot all about the three people leaving his mansion, their prison.

Sadly she had only skimmed his mind a bit, but was so disgusted with what she saw on the surface, she didn't delve in further. Though she did slam his head further into the floor, just enough that it could be mistaken for him taking a tumble. _I really want to break his leg as well… Hm, is this Mr. Dobby's righteous fury?_

She just set the command for him to forget everything about her, Dobson/Dobby, and Winifred/Winky. But had she delve in deeper she would have found out about the documents he had on her development, her habits, and her supposed powers in a hidden compartment, in the wall that no one knew about except him.

He would not find these documents for quite some time as he was hospitalized with injuries of a curious nature all over him. It wasn't until he remembered his bank account information was hidden there… And then the hunt for his run-way bride would be on.

**-Fin-  
**

**Author's Note: Next is a one-shot with 6 parts.**

** Thank-you to Sakura Lisel for the one review. I hope that you're still reading this. **

**And thank-you for everyone else you have favorited and followed this. Truth be told, I was going to quit if I didn't see anyone following. But now, here I am writing the next portion of this saga.  
**

**Thank-you all for your support, and perhaps I'll see you all in my next story? Next up,**

**Next Great Adventure: Runaway Bride!**


End file.
